The present invention pertains to ovens, and, in particular, to an oven which automatically dispenses food at a predetermined time.
In fast food restaurants, there is a constant striving to efficiently prepare food that is wholesome and appealing, using workers who are not highly skilled. When preparing biscuits and other oven-cooked foods, the workers typically put the food in the oven, set a cook time and temperature, and wait for a signal to remove the food. When the worker receives the signal, he must stop what he is doing, open the oven door, and remove the food. If he does not open the door at the correct time, the product may be overcooked or undercooked.